The present invention relates to an easy-film-loading camera in which a cartridge with lightproof accommodation of a film is loaded in a cartridge chamber, and also relates to a packaged film accommodating a photographic film therein.
There is provided an easy-film-loading camera for loading a film easily in which a cartridge with lightproof accommodation of a film is loaded into a cartridge chamber through a cartridge entrance when it is pushed in the axial direction. This type camera for loading a film easily is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection Nos. 53348/1984 and 77134/1984. In the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 53348/1984, a cartridge ejection member for ejecting a cartridge from a cartridge chamber is engaged with an engaging lever, and when this engaging lever is released, the cartridge is ejected by the action of the cartridge ejection member. In the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 77134/1984, a cartridge is loaded into and ejected from a cartridge chamber while a cartridge ejection member is linked with a chamber cover.
In the aforementioned easy-film-loading camera, the cartridge ejection member is operated only for ejecting the cartridge from the cartridge chamber, and a means for holding the cartridge at a predetermined position in the cartridge chamber is not provided. Consequently, in the case where a cartridge having a long film tongue is loaded into the camera, the long film tongue is placed between the outer guide rails in such a manner that an exposure frame is covered with the film tongue. However, in the case where a cartridge having a short film-tongue is loaded into the camera, it is impossible to place the film tongue on the exposure frame because the film tongue is short. Accordingly, unless the cartridge is loaded at a predetermined position, the film is disengaged from the outer guide rails and inserted between the outside rails and the pressure plate in the case of automatic loading. Therefore, the film can not be accurately set in the exposure frame.
In some cases, even when the film tongue portion is located in the exposure frame in the case of cartridge loading, the film tongue portion falls into the exposure frame due to the curl of the film, so that the cartridge can not be appropriately set in the cartridge chamber.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been achieved. It is an object of the present invention to provide an easy-film-loading camera characterized in that: a cartridge is positively held at a predetermined position in a cartridge chamber by a simple structure; and a film tongue portion is set so that it can positively pass through an exposure frame. In this way, a packaged film can be appropriately loaded into the camera.